


Coffee Pot

by Anyeongimnida



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Café, Elphaba isn't green, F/F, First Love, Inspired by Wicked, LGBTQ Themes, One-Sided Attraction, Rejection, Short Story, They're normal people, meet-ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyeongimnida/pseuds/Anyeongimnida
Summary: How did the lost connections make the coffee?
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland





	Coffee Pot

Well, maybe it was a mistake to show up.

Those were the days she maybe felt alone or new to the feeling she had shut her mouth to the whole duration of classes. She never talked to anyone because simply, she doesn't know how. She was shy for god's sake and would even love it if she was left alone, or hate it and cry about how no one would talk to her.

Until then maybe she went to ask for some paper and extra pens. That's when she knew she had socialized with her classmates, thank god. And then they talked to her, asked some things or small talks and then she's laughing. It was good, but it was better when she started talking to someone and shared some conversations that someone perceived it better than anyone. She started sharing gossips with her about boys and girls that she hated and liked, and other things she'll never forget. That lasted for High school and those were the memories worth remembering to shame her in front of her colleagues.

What the hell had she been doing?

"Uhm, How are you?" She could've slapped herself for letting her brain come up with those words. Worst picks of the year, we're clapping for your soul Jean.

The girl in front of her was stopped, her clicking pink nails finally have calmed down. Since when she stopped talking to her, she had never thought to talk to her with coffee between them. At least there was coffee between them, or else she would've left her with no trace, with the guilt of leaving her with some misunderstood verse of words.

"Well, I've been well. I had my dreams come true" And of course, this wasn't on her lists. For hell's sake, why is she here? To save her friend's last dignity? Just hit up with their lost years or just see if those words she told her were still true?

"Wow Sheila, good for you" Jean smiled

"Thanks," Sheila sipped her coffee. It was sweet, much better than her preferred coffee for every situation like this. Or maybe she'll just want some wine to drown then wake up knowing this is a dream.

What a horrible dream indeed.

"How about you? I heard you passed the exam for a medical school." Her voice was unknowingly pitched, trying to raise the suffocating air surrounding them. Or just finish this.

"Uhm, yeah. I did" Jean pursed her lips, not looking directly to her eyes.

"Congrats, you're saving the world" Sheila chuckled, forced a smile to pretend that she was happy and glad for her.

"Thank you, I've always wanted it"

"Oh you can always have what you want" What the hell

"Yeah" Jean can't help it but say those words in a low intonation. Should it be happy? Sad? Angry? Confused? What should it tell Sheila? How the hell should Sheila take it? This has been bugging her since the morning she's getting ready for this big event she had been waiting for her whole life since she flew to college.

They were happy as school girls. They've been telling each other that each of them would be married to those boys they've been fantasizing, that each of them would be the maid of honors in each of their weddings. They would exchange gifts for each of their future children and that one of them would either report to the officials if their boyfriends or husbands would start harassing them. They will be together and act as each other's crying arms if life would be harsh and they will be best of friends forever.

Until Jean said she's liking Sheila's eyes.

Sheila forced a smile and took a sip from her coffee. She bit her tongue, afraid to slip some words to worsen her situation. Oh god, please help this girl.

"I heard you're dating Jake," Jean told her as she smiled, her eyes telling otherwise. Sheila saw this, and for that moment she was flooded by guilt. But she shouldn't be the one to blame, she's been telling that to herself since then. It wasn't her fault; she's just simply a girl with hormones for men.

And Jean doesn't look like a man. She's a girl with a small face and long hair with boobs and no penis at all. And she doesn't like her men to be like that.

"Yeah, he's been good. He's been asking me to be his girlfriend"

Good for Jake. "I'm happy for you" Jean lets out. Although she was disappointed, she should be happy for her. She deserved him. Jake's a good man, with a face that would compliment Sheila so good everyone would probably say they were meant for each other.

And not for someone who is homosexual, which is her.

Jean sighed, not letting the emotions fill her through and break her apart in front of Sheila. Aside from being embarrassed in front of her, she doesn't want Sheila to feel pity for her. Most of all, she doesn't want a love that came from pity.

Jean chuckled "So, how's the coffee?"

"Oh, good question! It's uhh, sweet?" Sheila held the cup on her fingers so it will seem she's interested in this kind of topic. She went to look at Jean's cup, which is in a darker hue of brown, almost black for her opinion. "I see yours are strong" she smiled

"Yeah, I just, like its taste"

"Bitter?" Hell Sheila, please bite your tongue.

"Uhm, yeah" Jean has been feeling small with her presence because first of all, she requested this meet-up. She should be the sole responsibility for all of this. Hell, she feels crying this time.

"I-I'm sorry, I just, uuh you know, because the taste of black coffee is bitter so I thought like the taste you like is bitter and-"

"No, I-I know what you're talking about. You don't have to, uhh, clear yourself." She smiled at her "I get what you mean"

Sheila didn't know what to say. Her temper was slowly rising to her head because of this shame and guilt slapping her back and forth. She just can't.

She pursed her lips "What do you really want to say?"

Jean was taken aback. She felt the lump on her throat form. She was stuck. Hell, she shouldn't have called her and arranged this meeting. She should've moved on and accepted the odds of wanting her, and die alone. She should've been alone.

Fucking hell

Sheila wasn't taking any of this; she could've pretended they were okay, but Jean's making this hard for her. Of course, she wanted to be nice to her because she was her friend, and if Jean isn't a weirdo, then she's her friend.

Well, they are friends really and Jean isn't forcing the idea of them being together. They're okay. Sheila just can't digest the thought that her best friend likes her; the way a man likes her.

And here's Jean just trying to reconnect because she's the only one who has understood her. She's the only one who cared for her and showed that she could be loved and brought the best in her. Sole reasons on why she fell. Not because of her flattering eyes or smiles or feminine walks and cologne, but because of her.

But Sheila isn't into that.

So here's Jean raising a flag and give up as a friend.

"I just wanted to tell you that" she tapped her finger on her cup anxiously "Can we still be, friends again?"

Sheila didn't let out a word, making Jean anxious as she's ever been. It felt like the day of graduation when Sheila's parents left them to talk. The same day she told her she likes her and that maybe the two of them could be together, not just as friends but lovers. Talk about things not only friends do but the way lovers do. That was the same day Sheila was creeped out of her, laughing as if she was joking. Well, she wasn't. Oh and hell, how did that hurt her to the bones?

"Well, yes. We can be, friends" Sheila smiled. She was agreeing to that idea, although she is still finding it hard.

"Like before?" Jean asked, hoping that Sheila won't look at her with judgment like she did when she found out her true self.

"I don't think like before because well, you know, we're like grownups and we can't be like seeing each other often. Although we can call, but not like before that lasts 'till dawn since we got life to, you know, catch up" Sheila said.

Jean just smiled, concluding the real message between the lines "Of course, we can't" She took a sip on her cup, which she typically enjoyed but for now, why the hell is it so bitter?

A phone beeped, ripping the tension from the air. Sheila then fished her phone on her handbag and went to answer the phone without looking at the caller I.D.

"Yes?"

"Free today? I'm waiting at the park" Sheila thanked all the gods for making Jake. Not only was he good but also her savior at this very time. She will surely give him love tonight.

"Oh yes, yes I am. Is it urgent?" She sounded as if she was in a hurry and concerned. Jean couldn't help it but feel worthless.

"Well not really but uh—"

"Okay, okay I'm coming" Sheila ended the call and went to face Jean who just finished her coffee and pretend that the action was nothing to her.

"Jake called, he's needing me tonight," Sheila told her and went to stand on her feet, her handbag on her palms close to her breast.

"Oh it's okay" Jean nodded to her.

Sheila stopped "I'm glad I met you, today" she smiled and went on her tracks, leaving Jean sitting by the window. Just as she left, she heard the low rustle of raindrops outside. She sighed and collected her coat and went to the restroom to check herself. She wasn't that much of a pretty person, although some men have sent their interests on her, she tried to entertain them, but they're nothing but men.

She left the restroom and passed different strangers who never knew her. And no one actually knew her. She left the café and left no trace, and went to live and remember this day as one of her mistakes.

*

I feel like this is more of a Glinda and Elphaba fanfic. Only that Elphaba isn't green.

I am actually inspired by those BTS ff's I've been reading here on Ao3 (especially The Songbird and the Sea), but instead of M/M relationships, I went for this kind. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
